Show Me
by CaitiePaigee
Summary: After spending a night at the arcade, who know's what could go down when you're taking tequila shots? Based on the lyrics of 'Show Me' by BTR. First story ever. One Shot. Kendall x OC. Smut. I suck at Summaries.


**Authors Note: I was trolling myself by listening to 'Show Me' the other day, and came up with this. My first real fan-fic of sorts, and its actually the first one I've managed to finish. So please dont be too harsh, and Enjoy! I also really wanna thank ~teunacasserole / addiesclone'-'adommy for being my Beta, I know my first copy was rather rough. Also, I just realised I made Logan's girlfriend's name Kelly. Not meant to be like Kelly from the actual show BTR, one of my friends likes him. A lot. She says that she is gonna have 5 kids with him and live in Texas. o.e**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I dont own Big Time Rush. All my ideas are my own, and I'm not making any money from this, as much as I wish I was.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me<strong>

Guys like me like girls like you, And girls like you like guys like me…

_I noticed him standing in the corner, laughing along with all his friends. He was becoming a regular, so it wasn't like it was the first time I'd ever seen him. I looked him up and down, just eating up the view. He wore a pair or black vans, tight skinnys, a red plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows and a beanie that covered all his hair except his long bangs. Tall, blonde and eyebrows – sprinkled with the vibrant green eyes that screamed sex god._

I blaze the night, In harbor lights. You dressin' light, It's fittin' right_…_

_I decided it was cold out. The wind was really picking up on the docks. I was only wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of converse and a white tank topped with a leather jacket. Leather never does well at keeping you warm when it's cold. I took one last look out over the boats in at port as I stepped inside the old building, laughing when the neon sign had broken and now showed 'Boob Arcade' rather than the usual Bobby's._

I hear the waves, And see you wave. I'm stayin' put, You say no way…

_After a few games of alley ball, I noticed Logan had finally arrived. He went and talked to the blonde for a while. I'd gushed to him a few times about seeing him and staring, so I was hoping he was on my side. It had been two weeks since we last saw each other and I had so much to talk to him about! He turned in the direction of the coffee tables where I was now seated, and gave me the 'sup' nod. I smiled and patted the seat next to mine, hoping he would come and have a soda at least. But much to my surprise, he turned away and talked to Mr. Sex God again. Guess it's time to introduce myself...  
><em>"_Logie!" I ran up to him and jumped on his back. I obviously surprised the two because Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows had the most stunned expression on his face for a few seconds. As if I needed any more reasons to want him.  
><em>"_Larissa!" Logan said half-heartedly, still recovering from his scare. I sat there and waited patiently for Logan and Green Eyed Beauty to finish their conversation. I stared at Logan, making him uncomfortable, and making him realise what I was doing.  
><em>"_Uh, Oh gosh, where are my manners? Larissa, this is Kendall. Kendall, meet Larissa."  
><em>_Kendall reached his hand forward, and said "Ah, so this is Miss Mysterious then." I smiled, knowing he must have noticed me all along._

The track begins, You pull me in…

_Kelly, Logan's girlfriend, arrived and Kendall, Logan, Kel and I all went to the dance machine.  
><em>_Logan and Kelly shared a mischievous glance, then pushed Kendall and I up onto the machines. Our protests fell on deaf ears because the song had already started. I followed all the arrows on the screen, trying my absolute best to not embarrass myself. I shot a quick glance at Kendall, who looked like he was concentrating just as hard, biting his lip. The way he swayed his hips,.. Oh god. I wanted to just break down then and there.  
><em>_A few hours later, it wasn't just soda we were drinking. A number of beer bottles lay across our table, as Logan suggested we try dipping for tequila shots. It was just us left, the owner trusted me enough with the keys to lock up, like usual. We were too drunk to care at this stage.  
><em>_The aim of the game is simple: Lick the salt, down the shot and bite the lime.  
><em>_It's awfully hard when someone gets you really turned on and if you're smashed. Which is what tequila does to you.  
><em>_I took my Cruiser, deciding to sit out on this game. Sitting back, I studied how Logan licked between the palm and thumb on the back of Kel's hand, sprinkled some salt on it, and licked it all off. It actually looked like a fair bit of fun. I glanced over at Kendall who did the same. Oh god. That tongue. It swiped almost seductively over the back of his hand, as he took the shot glass in his mouth and downed it.  
><em>"_Liss, you gotta –hmph- try this." I looked over to see Logan now licking a line up Kelly's neck. It looked like a lot of fun.  
><em>"_Um, ok. I'm game."  
><em>

I touch your skin, you're tremblin'…

_I gasped as I felt Kendall grab me suddenly and lick a line up my neck, slowly and painfully. I arched my back and stretched my neck to give him more clearance. A small moan escaped my lips, as he licked the second time, now with salt.  
><em>_Before long, we didn't even care about the shots. I was sitting in Kendall's lap, as he sucked down on the last little bit of salt on my collarbone. Kel was straddling Logan and the two couldn't keep their hands off each other. Kendall carefully lifted me off his lap, stood up and pushed me so my back was against his chest. "You wanna get out of here?" He whispered, running his hand up the inside of my leg and I shivered as I felt his hot breath caress the shell of my ear._

It's in your eyes…

_I turned to him, eyes full blown with lust and said "Where to, mine or yours?"_

You're here to win, So let the game, game begin…

_We both giggled as we played a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the back of the cab. As Kendall grabbed my wrist and held it to his side, I briefly swiped my fingers across the skin that was exposed due to his shirt riding up. He moved his hand to brush my hair away, and whisper seductively in my ear, taking joy in the fact that I shivered. I ran my hand up his leg, as he moved his face closer to mine, just waiting to see who made the next move. Kendall teased like there was no tomorrow, letting his breath grace my lips. He took in a sharp breath, as I caressed my fingers over the growing bulge in his pants. We dared each other, going just a little bit further each time.  
><em>_Once we got to his apartment, as soon as the front door was shut, he pushed me up against it. His lips met mine as he lifted my leg up to straddle him. He then went higher and brushed his hand over my underwear, and I moaned loudly. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth as I did.  
><em>"_F-fuuck Liss…" I heard Kendall moan, grinding me up against the wall. It sounded even better when he drew it out, long and breathy.  
><em>_His lips attached to my neck again, and he found my sweet spot just under my jaw, making me see stars. My legs started to buckle and slide from Kendall's hips, but he simply pushed himself flush up against me. I felt his hard on through the two sets of jeans._

I wanna see you telling me, that you got what I need…

"_Kendall…" I tried to pull away for a second, but all he did was pull me closer. I giggled, slowly leading him closer to the hallway, and hoisted myself up on him, grabbing his shirt and trying to pull it over his head. He raised his arms, helping to get it off quicker, and then moved to take off my jacket, letting it fall in a heap beside his shirt. Pulling me into a sloppy open mouthed-kiss, he pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist as he dragged me off to his bedroom. Clothes flew in random directions across the room as the tall boy pushed me onto the bed. He stood back, looking me up and down. I looked up at him, my blue eyes growing darker with need. My eyes traced down his body, following the lines of his abs, then his little happy trail that led down to the tent in his boxers. He was on top of me, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all down my neck before I could see how well off he was. Playing with the clasp of my bra, he worked his way down to my breast, ripping it down with a growl. I moaned, grabbing the dirty blonde locks and giving them a slight tug as his tongue encircled my areola. My fingers traced down his abs, leaving small red marks from my nails in their tracks.  
><em>"_K-Kendall. I need you," I moaned into his ear, tightly grasping the elastic of his cotton boxers. "… I need you inside me. Now."  
><em>_He smirked, raising himself up off the bed, searching for something in his bedside drawer. Unwrapping a condom, he swiftly rolled it on to his dick, as I sat there, ogling at the size of it. It was a good eight inches, and think as hell, pre-cum dripping down the shaft before the latex cover was rolled on to it.  
><em>_He looked over and smiled devilishly. "You like what you see?"_

Do pretty girl, don't speak…

_Before I could answer, he climbed over me, pinning me to the bed. Teeth clashed together in a long, lust filled kiss. Not wanting to be the usual, submissive girl, I pushed my tongue into his mouth, mapping out every inch of the velvety wet cavern. He grabbed at my underpants, rubbing two fingers over the now wet material. I moaned, Kendall taking the opportunity to move his tongue into my mouth. Breaking apart from the kiss breathlessly, I moved my hands into his hair, as he moved his lips to my neck. Moving his fingers into my underwear, he bit down on the sensitive skin on my neck, sure to leave a purple bruise. I gasped as he slid a finger into my entrance, soothing the bite on my neck with his tongue. I tugged Kendall's hair harder; hips bucking into his touch, hearing a glorious moan escape his lips._

Baby show me, By the way you hold me…

_I grabbed his arms harshly, letting my nails dig into the flesh, grabbing his attention as he whined slightly. "Kendall. I need it. NOW."  
><em>_With a growl, he ripped my underpants down my legs, as I raised my knees to help kick them off. Placing his member at my entrance, Kendall slowly pushed through the soft folds, stretching me to the limit. I grabbed at the sheets with white knuckles, back arching in pleasure. My head rolled back against the soft pillow that smelt of him – like apple and cinnamon – as a long, drawn out moan filled the room. Pushing in until he was buried to the hilt, he let out his breath that I hadn't realised he was holding. "Oh god. So tight Lisss, so god damn tiightt.". He looked to me, waiting for me to give the next order._

Way that you control me, Speed me up or slow me…

"_Move." I said, gritting my teeth. It hurt so bad, but felt so good – pleasure enveloped the pain. Kendall slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, gradually quickening his pace. The head of his dick brushed against my sweet spot, making me see stars. "D-do that a-again. Fasterr."  
><em>_Pulling out so only the head was still in, Kendall angled his shaft and snapped his hips forwards, hitting the sweet spot dead on. A thin sheen on sweat built up on the blonde's muscular back, shimmering slightly as lightning played in the dark clouds outside.  
><em>_Grabbing his shoulders for support, I was sent into euphoria. Lights danced in my eyes as a pounding beat from the thunder muted the sounds of pleasure in the room.  
><em>_Feeling the warmth growing in the pit of my stomach, I cried out in ecstasy. My walls clenched around Kendall's member, finally reaching my orgasm. Snapping is hips forward one last time, Kendall came with a grunt, a moan sounding suspiciously like my name escaping his kiss-swollen lips. Pulling out and collapsing in a heap next to me, he slowly drifted off to sleep. Catching my breath, I went to get out of the bed, feeling an arm wrap tightly around my body, exhaustion dragging me into darkness._

So-oh oh Show Me.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it. What did you guys think? As I said, first timer, so I'd appreciate any and all Faves and Reviews. Seriously considering making up a sequel with James' verse. Like that idea? TELL ME ;D<br>- Caitiee x **


End file.
